


Just One More

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu (rather guiltily) gets off on the sweet scent of Kanji's coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> "If you are still taking writing prompts I have a request. Yu finds out that someone (I wanted to ask for Yosuke, but Kanji is fine too) has accidentally left piece of clothing at his house and Yu rather guiltily gets off on the scent of his friend." - Anonymous
> 
> i could've finished this sooner but sharknado 3 came out yesterday and i got distracted im so sorry

The enticing, cheery fragrance of plump summer strawberries clung on to the collar, mixing in with the bold, yet pleasant aroma of sweet vanilla.

Yu pressed his back against the bedroom door and clumsily locked it, keeping the black coat close to his nose as he took in more hurried whiffs of the familiar smell. He held on with both hands, wrinkling the neat fabric of the freshly ironed sleeves. It smelled too fucking good, too damn arousing to put down. It smelled just like him..

This is Kanji's scent.

"Kanji.." Yu's chest tightened as he quietly whimpered out Kanji's name. After teaching his Senpai how to make oven mitt puppets, Kanji seemed too cheerful to remember about his coat, forgetfully leaving it on top of the work desk with the adorable mascots he sewed for Yu. Once he said goodbye to Kanji, he recalled that something was missing about his appearance, but Yu just brushed it off. Then he went in his room, catching sight of the uniform coat Kanji forgot about. It took a lot of willpower to keep himself from doing this guilty act, but Yu couldn't control it.

He should return it. Call Kanji, and return it. Nothing more. That's what Yu said before he grabbed it.

Just one. Just one quick whiff and return it. Call Kanji, and return it. Nothing more. That's what Yu said before inhaling.

Another. Another. Just one more, call Kanji, and return it. That's all he needs.

Another.

Yu's knees uncomfortably buckled when he deeply inhaled, moving from the sleeve to the collar and slowly down the back. The distinct vanilla was stronger in this area, along with the vague smell of Kanji's sweat. Yu shivered and trudged to his futon, keeping the coat close as he nearly bumped against his desk. It's harrowing. The smell. The lust. The pure shame of doing such a thing. All of it felt like a daze.

He dropped to his knees and leaned against the wall, moaning as his head began to feel light. "Kanji.. I-I'm so sorry!.." For god's sake, Kanji's his friend. These thoughts.. These filthy, disgusting thoughts.. It's disrespectful. It didn't even matter if Yu liked him, this is wrong!

But he just couldn't stop.

Yu unbuttoned his dress shirt and exposed his pale skin to the warm air. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers along his collarbone, imagining Kanji's calloused hand caressing him with tender care. Yu trembled at his own touch, cheeks flushing red as he slid down to his chest and slowly fondled the smooth flesh before rubbing his trembling hips. The image of Kanji's face was the only thing on Yu's mind. His flustered expression, his voice, his strong body. As much as Yu hated to admit it, he wished he was here doing this to him. It wasn't enough. He wanted him, not just his shaky hands.

Another deep breath. Yu's hard erection painfully pulsed inside his uniform pants, pressing roughly on the shaft and staining his underwear with the hot, slick pre leaking out of him. He bit his tongue and held back a moan before gently rubbing his bulge, imagining Kanji's reaction to seeing him like this.

"W-Woah.." He'd look a bit shocked at first, taking a nervous gulp before he faced his Senpai with blushing cheeks. "S-Should I keep goin', Yu-senpai?.."

Yu let out a soft sigh of approval while he unzipped his pants, running his fingers along the hole of his dark gray boxers. The scent of strawberries and vanilla clung on to his nose, further arousing him as he gripped the base of his throbbing cock and gave himself a few pumps. The wet spots on his boxers drenched his fingertips, coating the shaft with a bit of pre. It felt nice. Kanji's hand felt so nice. And his scent.. God, it was way too nice. Yu can't keep himself waiting any longer.

He shifted the hole of his boxers, allowing his hard erection to protrude in the open. Yu stared in bewilderment, watching the stream of pre slowly drip down to the base and on to his full balls. Without even touching, he watched it throb whenever he took a whiff of Kanji's fresh coat. He quietly moaned and teased his foreskin, lathering the shaft with a warm coating of his juices. More and more leaked out as Yu shut his eyes and embedded Kanji's scent deep within his mind, eyes fluttering with guilt and frustrated delight.

Pervert. A disgusting pervert. Using his friend like this.. How could Yu even call himself a leader if he can't even control himself? 

He felt so dirty.

Yu muttered pointless apologies while he jacked himself off, trembling from the satisfying sensations of his foreskin smoothly gliding along the slick, sensitive head. "K-Kanji- fuck! I-It feels so good!.." He pumped faster, harder. The sound of his wet smacks grew louder, flooding the room with lewd noises while he massaged his sensitive balls. His legs squirmed with pleasure, wrinkling his futon. Yu bit on to the coat sleeve, suppressing his shameful moans as he continued to inhale the wonderful aroma. It still wasn't enough.

What would Kanji say about this?

Yu gritted his teeth and sped up the pace, locating the strongest area of Kanji's essence while stripping off his shirt. He ran a moist hand through his hair, brushing away the neat bangs as he started to thrust his hips in rhythm with his pumps. More. He wanted more.

Yu got on all fours and placed Kanji's coat right below him, bucking like an animal in heat. He grabbed the long sleeve and took another deep breath before shamefully moaning out Kanji's name in a ragged tone. The thought of Kanji gripping Yu's hips and thrusting inside of him made Yu moan like a whore, drowning out the sounds of his moist smacks. He grunted loudly when his bicep started to ache from his rushed pace, only motivating him to speed up as he took one last whiff of the pleasant fragrance.

His mind went blank, chest heaving and vision blurry. The intensifying feeling of warmth and pleasure pooling in his abdomen made Yu thrust faster. He's close. So very close. He needed release. Sweet, sweet release.

The arch on Yu's back suddenly curved as he reached his orgasm, splattering Kanji's black coat with thick, warm white. Yu buried his face on his pillow and continued to jack off, feeling his seed shoot out of him with pleasurable gushes. Even after his shameful orgasm ended, Yu kept his hand on his cock, pumping roughly to make sure he completely emptied himself out all over the coat. He collapsed on top of the cum-stained fabric, smearing his torso with his own seed.

Yu began to pant, eyes watery and cheeks burning red. He slowly opened his hand and looked at his palm, gut wrenching with disgust as he observed the milky white substance. The sight almost made him gag. He did this to himself, to his friend's image, his scent.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.."

He had to wash it first. Call Kanji and return it. Yu slowly knocked himself out of his daze, grabbing the coat with shaky hands and wide eyes. This belonged to Kanji, and he defiled it. 

But the scent was still there..

Another. Just one more.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts:  
> lana-del-hey-hey-hey.tumblr.com


End file.
